Meine Einzige
by MyUsedRomance
Summary: A little over a year after the final battle, we find the trio facing problems, again. Hermione doesn't marry Ron. A new prophecy and a powerful journal to be revealed... Can Harry save the world again? Why did Harry and Hermione travel to Greece? R&R!
1. How It Happened

"Do you love him?"

"I-I…"

"It's a simple question for God's sake! Do-you-love-him?" Harry could not stand the silence from his best friend. "Hermione-"

"NO! I don't love him. Are you happy now? Hermione started crying and covered he chocolate brown eyes. She sat slowly on the couch not seeing that those piercing green eyes were following her every move.

"Then…then why are you with him?" Harry sat next to her, "why are you living a lie? Hermione, you are engaged to him, shouldn't this have been put to an end already? Why do it to yourself?"

"Harry, you don't understand…I have to be with him because I want to forget about the one I truly love. I know he doesn't feel the same…"

"Have you asked him if he loves you back?" Harry felt fury running through his veins because someone had taken Hermione's heart from him.

Harry Potter had fallen in love with his best friend since the destruction of the greatest Dark Wizard to exist in history.

_You stupid boy, that won't kill me. But I've got just the thing that will be your doom. Bring her to me Severus" Voldemort ordered one of his servant that got out of the circle to do his biding. _

_Harry saw Snape bring a girl with bushy brown hair struggling to get away. He threw her at Voldemort's feet and went back to the circle of Death Eaters. _

_"Hermione," Harry whispered slowly, hardly audible even to his ears._

_"Yes, your filthy mudblood. What did you expect, the blood traitor? No, Harry, you are forgetting that I can read your mind and for long I have known that you love this girl. You wanted to hide it, did you? Or did you just think it was the same love you felt for her when you were friends. Harry, you always loved this mudblood and now you will se her die in front of you. But don't worry; you'll meet her very soon…Avada Kedavra!"_

_A green light escaped Voldemort's wand and the lifeless body of Hermione Granger felt to the ground._

_"You bastard!" Harry freed himself from the ropes that were holding him and jumped into Voldemort. He started chocking him._

"_You fool! You think you'll kill me by chocking me? _Stupefy!_" Harry flew back and knocked down a grave. He saw Godric's sword three ft. away from him and took it with all his strength. He ran to Voldemort and plunged the sword right through his black heart. Voldemort gave a high, horrible cried and there was no more of him._

_Hermione had finally found an ancient spell that will kill Voldemort. It only required two drops of blood, one from Harry and the other from the one he was most loved by. Harry walked slowly to her body and started crying. She was dead and it was his entire fault. He bent down and kissed her for the first and last time. Some of the small tears that were escaping his eyes ran through his check into Hermione's lips. Two small lights were coming from inside of them unknown by watchful eyes. They had just performed ancient magic, the one when two lovers find themselves at last and destroy all other means that will separate them, thus bringing her to life._

_Harry didn't notice as she slowly opened her eyes and said his name. He looked down at her and planted another small kiss on her lips that will only remain inside of her as a dream. _

"No…I don't think he does love me, I told you already. He's been with this girl for almost a year. They look perfect for each other, everyone seems to think so…" Hermione looked at his green eyes and could not resist the small smile it brought to her lips.

"I'm sorry," Harry took her hands.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. I better go now Harry…Would you not mention this to anyone and forget about it?" She slowly took her hand from his and got her coat.

"I won't tell anyone, but I cannot forget about it."

She smiled at him understandingly and with a _pop _left his flat.

I hope you guys liked it. Please review whatever thoughts you have in mind. I'll accept them all (even flames). If I get reviews then it'll give me energy to write the next chapter.

Thank You.


	2. I Can Do Nothing

I Can Do Nothing

Hermione returned to her flat to find Ron waiting for her. "Where were you? I've been waiting here for more than an hour," he demanded.

"Not now Ron. I'm not feeling well," she went to her small kitchen to make herself some tea.

"Hermione," he closed his arms around her and kissed her cheek, "tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is," she got away from his arms, "now, please, I want to rest." She went to her room and closed the door shut.

Inside her room, Hermione turned the radio on and lay on her bed.

"…Now it's _Taking Back Sunday _with _New American Classic_," the guy on the radio said.

Hermione, however, was paying little attention to this for she was thinking about Harry.

"If you only knew…"

The band sounded great and some verses caught Hermione's attention.

_When all that we need is just a reaction..._

_It's too much to ask for when there's no attraction (anymore) _

"He doesn't love you," she told herself.

_If chasing our dreams was just a distraction _

_I'll want to remember when I know that I can't go back _

_Just ask the question come untie the knot _

_Say you won't care (x2) _

_Retrace the steps as if we forgot _

_Say you won't care (x2) _

_Try to avoid it (try to avoid it) but there's not a doubt _

"But I do."

_And there's one thing and I can do nothing _

_There's one thing and I can do nothing _

_There's one thing and I can do nothing about._

"Why can't I stop loving you Harry?" She asked no one in particular.

"Hermione, you look beautiful in the dress," Ginny said as Hermione looked at herself in the mirror.

Hermione stared at the image in front of her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she reminded herself that it wasn't Harry the one she was going to marry.

"Oh, look mom, she's crying because she's happy," Ginny told Mrs. Weasly who was also there.

"Sweetly, don't worry, cry all you want. You will be with Ron very soon," Mrs. Weasly told her. "Ginny, have you seen some of the dresses? They will look lovely on you. Let us just hope Harry will get the guts to ask you to marry him on Ron's wedding…oh, yes, that will be lovely."

Hermione went back to the dressing room with more tears coming from her eyes. She could not stand it anymore.

"Let her cry Ginny, she is just happy about all of this," Mrs. Weasly said when Ginny wanted to comfort Hermione.

When Hermione returned to her flat (with her wedding dress in a bag) she spotted a snowy owl waiting for her.

"Hey, how are you girl?" She took the letter from her.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Do you think you can come by? I really need you tell you something important. It can't wait. Please, come us soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Harry._

"Oh Harry, why do you hurt me more?"

Please review.


	3. Just Stay Silent

A/N: hello, thank you for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate every single one of them. This chapter has been rated M, so the whole story is M. This is my first Love scene so please understand my lack of knowledge. My most sincere apologies to you.

Just Stay Silent

Hermione didn't know what to do. She read the letter many times and decided to go and get it over with. She apparated to Harry's front door and knocked it. Harry gave a small smile and let her in.

"I thought you weren't coming," he told her as they both sat on the couch.

"You said it was important…so, what is it?" She looked up at him and saw him a bit nervous. "Are you okay, is something wrong?"

"I'm okay Hermione, just a bit…"

"Nervous?" She consulted.

"Aye."

"Is something wrong? Harry, please, tell me."

"Hermione…is just-just…you know how people hide stuff? They are afraid that someone will find out and then turn their back to them?" He asked her and saw her nod. She had also a secret. "Well, I-I have one. I have to tell you this before you…before you marry Ron."

"Harry, you are scaring me. Spit it out already."

Harry chuckled at what she said. "It's not easy, you know. Hermione," he took her hands into his and looked at her in the eyes. "Hermione, I'm …in love with… you." Hermione couldn't believe it, all this time... "I know you don't love me. You don't have to say anything, I just-"

"Harry shut up," she kissed the lips of the man in front of her, the one who took claimed of her heart without her consent.

_Stay silent, just for five minutes. _

The heat between them took hold of them both. They started kissing and forgot about the rest of the world. There was no Ron, no Ginny, just them. Harry slowly started to touch Hermione's curves; he wanted to remember everything about her. Hermione, in turn, pulled him closer to her. There was nothing that could set them apart at the moment.

_Caress me for a moment and come next to me. _

_I will give you my last kiss, the deepest one you ever had._

Harry carried Hermione, careful to not break their contact. They got to his room and he pushed her against the wall. He started to kiss her neck and found it to be her weakest spot. They undid each other's clothes in the process. They only had their undergarments on.

"Harry…I need you…badly." He smiled against her lips and took her to bed.

He teased her in so many levels. Harry had never heard his name sound so sweet. She moaned loudly and that made Harry more excited. He entered her slowly and careful not to hurt her. She gave a high cry but was soothed by Harry's gentle words. Harry gained speed and they found their rhythm. At first, it was slow and gentle, but it became faster as they took control over it. Once they reached their climax, Harry relaxed against her, planting small kisses on every spot he could feel. They hadn't noticed that a small red light had appeared once they finish making love to each other. That's what it was, making love, not just sex.

They made love one more time that night and in the next morning, another time. They took a shower separately because they knew that if they did it together than it would take more time. Hermione was ready to leave when she heard Harry speak.

"Why?"

She understood. There didn't have to be more explaining to his question. "I don't know. It's too late…if it had been earlier then maybe there could have been a chance between the two of us…Now, I'm marrying Ron and you are with Ginny."

"But you don't love him and I don't love her. We could be happy together; we could make love to each other everyday…we could kiss everyday. I want you to be with me Hermione; I need you to be with me. You are my everything, without you I'm nothing."

"Harry, please, don't make this harder than it already is. I…we…why couldn't this be easier? Why could I not just fall in love with Ron and forget about you…why do I love you so much, Harry? Why?"

"Love, we don't choose who to love, it just happens…"

"I wanted so badly to let go of you and fall in love with him, but I couldn't. I tried so hard, you know. Now I have to marry him…"

"You can just call this off and it'll be over…"

"I can't call this oof because of the stupid prophecy!" She regretted those words as soon as she said them.

"What prophecy Hermione? What are you talking about?" Harry went closer to her.

She hesitated for a moment but then she spoke, "Harry…in graduation, Professor Dumbledore told me that a new prophesy was created when you defeated Voldemort…In it, it said that we could never be together…that our love could never happen…if it did, then he would return because it was our love that defeated him in the first place."

"How come you never told me?"

"…Because I thought if we didn't talk about it then it would lay forgotten…Besides, I thought you didn't love me so I just thought of the prophecy as a silly thing. But now, I know it was real."

"This is unfair, I can never be happy. I can never have a normal life."

"Harry, there's Ginny, I know you can learn to love her…she is really nice. I know Mrs. Weasly is waiting for you to ask her to marry Ginny any moment now," she tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"But I don't love her. I love you Hermione Granger. You are the woman I want to marry. You are the woman I want to make love to every day and see every morning next to me. You are the one I want to be the mother of my children. I love you." He kissed so passionately as if his life depended on it.

"I love you too Harry. I will always love you," she kissed him one last time and apparated to her flat.

_I will keep my feelings hidden and I'll go far away from you._

A/N: See, I told you my love scene was going to suck. Worry not, though, I will have another one and it'll be better. I just wanted to make this one fast. Sorry. Review please because it makes me happy. LOL. I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can.Oh, and the italic writing is a song i translated, it was in spanish. it sound much better that way. If you wish me to send you the real lyric then tell me, it's very nice.


	4. The Wedding

A/N: I want to thank you for the review once again. Also, the name of the story has been changed. I apologize for the tardiness but I had a lot of stuff to do and I had some writer's block.

Yangzee: Thanks for correcting me. I don't know German, though I want to learn. I consulted I can see I can no longer do that. Thank You!

The Wedding- crappy title, I know.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Hermione looked up to find his father's lovely smile.

"Um…do you like Ron?"

"Well, yes, I think he is a fine man. He has been your friend long enough for you to see that also," Mr. Granger said.

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous, you know…Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry for not doing the ceremony the muggle way. I know you and mom hoped I'd do it like that…"

"Don't worry, after all this is what you wanted."

She smiled thinking that it had not been her reason at all. Ron and his family all wanted it to do it the wizardry way. She fought for it, but no one seemed to listen.

"I'm ready," Mr. Granger smiled at her and took her hand.

The doors open and everyone at once stood up. Soft music started playing and the fairies started to dance around. She hoped she was smiling as much as they were. At the altar, she saw Ron waiting for her and it his side was Harry. Now she knew why it had been hard to convince him to be the best man. Mr. Granger gave her hand to Ron and went to sit back. She saw Harry's eyes and it pained her to see him there, trying to smile and look happy for his two best friends.

Once the ceremony had started, the priest had asked if anyone was against the wedding. She felt guilty to want Harry to say something. For a second, she thought he had opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Do you, Ron Weasly, accept Hermione Jane Granger as your wife…until death?

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, accept Ron Weasly as you husband…until death?"

She looked up and saw Harry's eyes piercing through her soul. The soul that now belonged to him…

"I-" but instead of finishing her sentence, red smoke came from her mouth. Everyone at once started to whisper to each other and they looked puzzle. She tried again, "I-". But again, the red smoke came from her lips.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked from her left.

"I don't know," Hermione responded truthfully.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasly, Ms. Granger, may I have a word with you two, in private?" Professor McGonagall had walked up to them. " I believe I know the reason for this."

They did not wait another second and followed her to a room. Everyone kept talking and glancing looks at Hermione.

"Please, sit down," McGonagall told them both as two chairs emerged from this air. "Mr. Weasly…I do not know how to say this, but I believe I have to be frank…Ms. Granger…cannot marry you."

"WHAT?" Ron had stood up. "What do you mean…professor?"

"Please, Mr. Weasly sit down," she waited until he did with hesitance, "there is an ancient spell. I believe Ms. Granger here has been part of it. We have not witnessed such a thing in more than a century."

"What spell?" This time Hermione asked. She practically knew them all and she had not heard about this one before.

"You see, when two people share their first kiss and they are truly meant for each other, as soul mates, then nothing can separate them, not even death; until they are together. Until they get marry. The bond becomes stronger when the two have given their souls to the other."

Hermione blushed.

"But, professor, you mean to tell me that Hermione cannot marry me because there is one stupid fool out there who has kissed her and they belong together? This is insane, we love each other!"

"Mr. Weasly, I am sure that you love each other, but there is someone out there who loves Ms. Granger more than you-"

"No one loves Hermione more than I do!"

"Mr. Weasly, you have seen the spell work it's magic today. There is someone out there and I understand if you deny it. However, Ms. Granger loves that person also…"

Here was when Ron took noticed of Hermione sitting there, listening to everything that was happening.

"Is this true?"

"Ron, I'm marrying you…not that other guy. What do you think?"

"Professor, but what if, what if she doesn't marry him, can we still be together?

"No…unless you want to see Ms. Granger die slowly. Her soul would live her body and she would not be happy…I should leave the two of you alone," Professor McGonagall retired the room.

Ron looked down at his hands. "I guess there is no choice, uh? Who have you kissed before, Hermione?"

"What? Ron, you cannot possibly think of-"

"Whom have you kissed before?"

"I…well, there is Victor-"

"Oh, so Vicky is the one. I should've known."

"Ron, I don't love Victor more than I love you. You have to believe me."

"Then why is he here?"

"Because he is a friend of mine and haven't you noticed that he brought his girlfriend here?"

"Who else…"

"Edward, he was a friend of mine back in my neighborhood. He was very nice…"

"Is it him?"

"I don't think so, he was just a childhood sweetheart…besides, McGonagall said after we share a kiss nothing could set us apart, not even death and…he died not so long ago."

"Oh. What then? What do we tell everyone?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry Ron, I didn't want it to end this way…"

"Is there anyone else you have kissed?"

There was only one answered left. One man left. Could she say it to him? _No that would destroy him…You have to lie…_

"I-" Someone entered the room. "Harry."

A/N: Okay, sorry for the vows thingy, I'm not good at them as you can see. I wanted this chapter to get over so i did it in a rush. i'll try to post the new as soon as i can. pLease review.


	5. Moving On

A/N: I'm fucking happy. Lol. Ok, so I'm going to the warped tour this Sunday to see My Chem. Those guys kick ass. I want to meet them very bad and make out with them. Lol…I'm serious. Okay, just with Mikey…he is such a sweetheart/hotty/my sugar. Ok, I noticed the stats my story has and I'm really pleased with them. It says hits ( I think how many ppl have opened my story to read it, correct me if I'm wrong) and it is 914! I know some of you have done it more than others, don't ruin my happiness by telling me Im an idiot. Anyway, it makes me happy b/c at least ppl have found an interest in opening it, right? I know my story is a favorite to 7 users and I want to tank you. You guys rock, really. Enough of me, here is the story…

Moving On

"Harry?" Ron asked shocked.

Hermione said, "No, I meant, Harry is here."

"Oh…"

"What happened out there?" Harry asked sitting by the two.

"We can't marry…" Ron was miserable.

"What do you mean?"

"Mate, I mean, there is no bloody way possible that I can marry Hermione," Harry looked confused, " It's because a fucking bloody ancient spell!" Ron paced back and forth not knowing what to do or say. "I-I have to do something…I'm telling everyone out there that there won't be a wedding…"

"I can do it for you," Harry offered.

"No, thanks, mate, I think I should do it…"

"Ron, I think Harry should do it. You and I need to talk," Hermione dared not see harry. She was already too embarrassed for what was happening. "Please, stay, Ron."

Ron listened to her.

Harry felt jealous of Ron. She had said it so sweetly that he thought the night they had meant nothing to her. Shaking his head from all the commotion, he went to tell everyone that the wedding was off.

"Ron, I'm really sorry for all of this. You know I would never do it on purpose…" Hermione explained as she took his hand.

"I know…it's just, I really wanted to marry you…I really wanted this moment…"

"Maybe we are not meant for each other…maybe McGonagall is right…there is someone out there for you…someone who would love you more than I do. Someone waiting for you. The time will come when you two will meet."

"Yeah…Do you want to change? I don't think being in that dress is very comfortable," he joked with her.

She smiled at him and stood up, "Yeah, the high heels are killing me. I don't understand how women can walk on this. Tell you what, when I'm done, why don't we go somewhere else? To have fun, you know."

"No, I don't think so. I'm really tired for all of this…I want to rest."

"Okay, then," she kissed him on the cheek and left.

As soon as she closed the door, Ron broke down and started crying. His world was falling apart…

Hermione closed the door and saw Harry waiting for her.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I truly don't know…everyone's gone, then?" She asked as she looked around the church to find the seats empty.

"Yeah…Hermione, what happened up there? Why-why couldn't you say-"

"Not now Harry. I can explain about it tomorrow. I'm really tired right now." Harry only nodded.

"Would you like me to accompany you to your flat?"

"No, thank you. I think I want some time alone."

"Okay then, g'bye," he hugged her and softly spoke into her ears, "I'm ashamed to say this, but I'm really glad you are not getting marry."

Hermione heard a small _pop_ as soon as Harry let go of her.

A/N: there it is. dry if its short, but i really thought it best to stay that way for this chapter. I don';t know whne i'll be updating back. I want to write another story (one-shot) but it'll be sad, depressing. I'm not sure yet. please review! i need some...lol. be a good person and do so. thank you!


	6. We Must Never Be Apart

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I got to see MCR. They were great. I didn't have time to update so that's why I took long, sorry. Here is the chapter, hope you like it.

_It's you that I adore  
You'll always be my whore  
You'll be a mother to my child  
And a child to my heart _

We must never be apart  
We must never be apart

Lovely girl, you're the beauty in my world  
Without you, there aren't reasons left to find

And you'll pull your crooked teeth  
You'll be perfect just like me  
You'll be a lover in my bed  
And a gun to my head

We must never be apart  
We must never be apart

Lovely girl, you're the murder in my world  
Dressing coffins for the souls I've left to die  
Drinking mercury to the mystery  
Of all that you should ever seek to find  
In time

In you I see dirty  
In you I count stars  
In you I feel so pretty  
In you I taste God  
In you I feel so hungry  
In you I crash cars

We must never be apart

Drinking mercury to the mystery  
Of all that you should ever seek to find  
Lovely girl, you're the murder in my world  
Dressing coffins for the souls I've left behind  
In time

We must never be apart

And you'll always be my whore  
'Cause you're the one that I adore  
And you'll pull your crooked teeth  
You'll be perfect just like me

In you I feel so dirty  
In you I crash cars  
In you I feel so pretty  
In you I taste God

We must never be apart

_Ava Adore by Smashing Pumpkins_

We Must Never Be Apart

**Two Days Later**

There was a knock on Harry's door. He smiled when he saw her, waiting for him. He had been worried to not have any news from her since the incident.

"Hey."

"Hi," she came inside and looked around. "We have to talk."

"Sure," Harry closed the door and went to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Okay," he went back to her and sat down, "so what do you want to talk about Hermione?"

"I really have no idea where to start…you know why I didn't get marry?" She asked.

"No you said you were going to tell me yesterday but you never came." Harry told her.

"Sorry about that…I didn't know how to tell you about it…well, the reason is…I don't know if it's even truth, you know. I don't really believe in those things-"

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Okay, Professor McGonagall said it was because of an ancient spell…it means that Ron it's not my soul mate and that I already belong to someone else…that person is you, Harry. I belong to you," Hermione looked down. She did not want to see his reaction.

"Really?"

Hermione couldn't believe he was smiling and his eyes seemed to be brighter. "Yeah…I mean, you are the only one I love…"

"And I love you," he took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I want to be with you forever, Hermione, forever."

"Harry, you don't understand…I told you we couldn't be together because of the prophecy…Voldemort will come back."

"Fuck Voldemort. He can come back and I will destroy him…I will kill him for you love. I would do anything for you…" He was kneeling down in front of her by now.

"There's more to it Harry."

He looked up at her. "More wonderful news?"

She smiled at him. "No…it's just that…if we don't seal our love, in marriage I mean, then we slowly fade. We slowly die…"

"Then we'll get marry. We'll be together…"

"I want to do that so bad, but how will the others take it? They don't know anything about this yet…Ginny, you are still dating Ginny, Harry. We can't do this to her, nor Ron."

Harry sat on the floor. "Things with Ginny haven't gone so well…the spar ended before I discovered my love for you. She always talked about all those things I did each year…she didn't know me well. For a period of time, I thought she fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, not me…you are the only one that loves me for who I truly am. You know me more than anyone else."

"I always thought she would be a perfect match for you."

"But you are my perfect match."

**Sometime later in the Burrow**

"Oh, hello Harry. Are you here to see Ginny?" Mrs. Weasly asked as Harry came in.

"Yes. I need to talk to her."

"Go wait in the living room. She'll be there shortly."

Harry sat on the sofa as Mrs. Weasly called Ginny from her room. Ginny came running downstairs and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Hey. I thought you forgot about me," she sat next to him.

"I can never…Ginny, I need to talk to you, can we go outside?"

"Sure."

When they were outside, Harry didn't know how to beginning.

"Ginny, you are really great…you are beautiful, no doubt about it…but-"

"What do you mean but?" Ginny stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I don't think this is going well…I think we should end this."

"What? Are you breaking up with me? Harry, have I done something wrong?" Ginny was in the verge of tears.

"No, of course not. It's not you it's me."

_Shit. Great Potter, she'll believe that._

"Don't try to fool me. I know very well what that means. I love you Harry. You love me back and I know it. You are just afraid of saying it because no one has ever really loved you. But I do." Ginny was crying now.

"Ginny, I don't love you. I can't keep lying to myself. I tried loving you."

"Is there someone else?"

"What? No." _Of course, it was all a lie._

"Then what is it?"

"Ginny, what we have it's not working. It never would. You don't love me. You just love the Boy-Who-Lived. That's all you talk about. You love him, not me."

"Harry," Ginny tried to hug Harry, but he moved back, "please, don't leave me."

"Sorry Ginny, I tried." Harry apparated, leaving Ginny crying desperately for him.

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley. He had to visit Gringott's and get something from his vault.

**Hermione's Flat**

Hermione was in her room reading when she heard the doorbell. She put the bookmark in her book and went outside in her nightclothes. It was dark, except for the small lights that were coming from her living room. When she got there, she forgot about the person waiting for her outside and admired the beautiful rose petals raining from above her.

_Raining?_

Yes. The candles floating around her produced the small lights. Someone came from behind her and covered her eyes. He kissed her softly on the cheek and turned her around. When he uncovered her eyes, she saw the most brilliant eyes in front of her.

"Harry?"

He kissed her on the lips, assuring her that it was he. Harry left her hanging there, wanting more, and kneeled in front of her.

"What-"

"Sh…Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I want to wake up everyday with you next to me. I want you to be the mother of my children. It is you that I love and adore. You can be the death of me. I want you to be the lover in my bed. Hermione, we must never be apart. I want you to be my wife. Would you marry me?"

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She nodded her head. "Yes Harry. I will marry you."

He put the ring that once ago belonged to her mother in her finger. She noticed that in the inside, it was engraved, _"We must never be apart."_

_A/N: Like it? I did. It could've beenbetter, i think. Please review. Thank you._


	7. In Your Eyes

In Your Eyes

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

Her head was resting on Harry's bare chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. He was stroking her hair and caressing her back in small circles. They had just enjoyed another blissful night.

"We marry."

"You know what I mean."

"I didn't think of it before. I just wanted to be here with you."

"I know. It didn't even cross my mind when I said yes," she looked up at him. "What are we doing Harry?"

"We are finally living. We are not living a lie, Hermione," he kissed her temple. "I wish we had discovered this long ago." He took her left hand and smiled to see the ring in her finger.

"You aware that I'll have to hide it for a while, right?"

He knew what she was talking about. "Yes. When can we finally tell?"

"I don't know. But. I wish I could marry you tonight."

"Then let's do it. We'll do it tonight."

"Oh Harry, it's impossible…"

"No. We'll ask someone to marry us and I'll pay to keep it secret. We'll go to another country if we have to."

"Greece. I want to go there."

"Then get your bags ready. We'll be leaving in a few hours. Let's take a plane, people won't suspect a thing."

"Are you sure?"

"More than ever."

Hours later, they had everything ready. Hermione had a beautiful white satin dress and Harry had a black tuxedo. They had decided to marry at midnight and luckily for them, there was a muggle priest was willing to that. They were sure that the wizardry world would know nothing of it. It was set to be at the shore of a beach. There were candlelights around and red rose petals scattered on the floor. They found a man outside the airport playing the violin. Harry had asked him to play for them and in turn he'll get paid. They couldn't conjure magic in front of them, but it seemed as if they had. It was a magical place.

"We are here tonight to witness the love of Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter," the priest said.

Harry and Hermione couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They didn't realize that the priest had already asked them for the rings.

"I, Harry James Potter, take thee, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my beloved wife. I would cherished, adore, respect, worship, and love you until the day I die. Until the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you." Harry put the golden ring on Hermione's finger and kissed it.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take thee, Harry James Potter, to be my beloved husband. I would take care of you and keep you from any harm. I would love you until the day I die." Hermione put the silver ring on Harry's finger and held his hand.

"Now I declare you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry waited no more and kissed her deeply. When they let go of each other they smiled and shared a small peck on the lips.

"I love you Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too."

They both thanked the two men and paid them. Once they were gone, Harry conjured a spell that will remove everything there. They took each other's hands and started to walk to their hotel. The waves were producing a lovely rhythm.

_Seemed to stop my breath_

_My head on your chest_

_Waiting to cave in_

_From the bottom of my..._

_Hear your voice again_

_Can we dim the sun…_

_And wonder where we've been._

_Maybe you and me so…_

_Kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating_

_Such a softer sin._

_I'm Melting.. I'm Melting_

_In your eyes…_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes…_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me, lay with me now._

_Never caught my breath_

_Every second I'm without you, I'm a mess_

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_Why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting, I'm melting_

_In your eyes…_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes…_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me, lay with me _

_Stay with me, lay with me now._

_You can stay and watch me fall_

_And of course I'll ask for..._

_Help..._

_Just stay with me now_

_We can take our heads off, stay in bed_

_Just make love, that's all_

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting, I'm melting_

_In your eyes…_

_I lost my place_

_Could stay a while_

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes…_

_Like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me, lay with me_

_Stay with me, lay with me_

_In your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_Let's sleep till the sun burns out_

_I'm melting in your eyes_

_I Caught Fire By The Used_

Harry opened the door and carried Hermione in. He laid her on the bed and started kissing her. In their kiss, they shared the same wish, to become one again. Harry started to kiss her neck, her weakest spot. She started moaning and it made him continue with hunger. Hermione took his coat off and started to unbutton his shirt and under shirt.

Harry was already taking her dress off. She was now only in her bra and panties. Harry started to kiss her shoulder as he took her bra off. Hermione took his pants off, leaving him with only his underwear.

They looked into each other's eyes. Green met brown. Soul touched soul. They were deeply in love.

"You drive me mad," Harry said as she moaned his name.

"Do I really?" She looked down and saw the need he had for her.

"More than ever," he took her lips again.

Harry moved down and teased both her breasts. He kept going until he met his destination. He saw that the piece of clothing was covering it and hated it for it. He took it off of her, kissing her right leg in the process. Once it was off, he ascended by kissing her other leg. He slowly and carefully started to kiss her sacred temple. Hermione moaned and put both her hands on his head. With one, she pushed him further, and with the other, she pulled him from her.

"Harry…hmm…stop…no, no, don't stop, that's…oh…Harry," Harry smirked against her. "Fuck. Fuck….I need you now. I need…" Hermione pulled his head and demanded his lips. She tasted herself and more.

She finally pushed down his boxers and loved the feeling of being in his arms with nothing to separate them. Harry took this as an order and went inside her. He started thrusting slowly at first but their speed accelerated quickly. They found their rhythm.

Hermione kept moaning his name over and over. She turned him and now she was on top of him. She moved lovingly against him. They kept going until they reached their climax. Once it was over, she collided against him and kissed his lips.

Harry wrapped them both with the sheets and sleep took over them.

**Somewhere in England…**

A fat, ugly rat was eating a leaf when he froze at the sight of a spirit. That rat turned back into a fat man.

"M-master?"

A/N: Oh...so review? Yes, please do so. I want to know what you think. Also, read my other story "The Ghost Of You". I want to know what ppl think of it, especially you guys that read this story. Thanks for everything.


	8. Noise and Kisses

_Before I start with the story I must say that thank you, all of you…that have been waiting for this chapter…I've been having personal problems to deal with and a boy that drives me mad…my new baby brother…argh…he takes my time away…also, another boy that I'm crazy about and would remain nameless…like you guys care….Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thank you and I would appreciate it if you leave me a review to see how I did. Love you all. )_

_Also happy holidays! Hope you had a great 2005 and would have an excellent 2006!_

Noise and Kisses

"Harry…Harry… wake up love…what is it?" Mrs. Potter was shaking her husband as he seemed to twist and turn on their shared bed. He was sweaty and seemed scared by the nightmare he apparently was having.

"No…not you again…get away…leave us alone…leave us alone!" Harry sat up in bed. Sweat all over him.

"Harry…was that Voldemort?" Hermione did not sound scared, she was mad. She was mad that Harry might never be fully happy with that monster walking around.

Harry nodded. "I think he has come back Hermione…I just hope it was another nightmare…I don't want that bastard to hurt you."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about me. Maybe it was just a nightmare…"

"It felt real…I saw Pettigrew…he's still alive," Harry covered his eyes in frustration.

"Don't worry about it now, love, Lemus is looking for him remember?"

"You're right. I just wish it were all over," he looked at Hermione and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him and went back to sleep. Harry never let go of her.

**Ron's flat.**

"Ron…do you know where Harry is?" Ginny asked her brother as she entered his flat.

"That's what you came here for, to ask me about Harry? Great sis you are," Ron closed the door and walked over to the sofa.

"Oh. I'm sorry Ronald…I-uh-so how are you?" She sat next to her brother ad pitied the way he looked. He was a mess.

"I don't know Ginny…I don't know…I thought I was the one…I thought everyone was gonna be happy. We would be one-"

"Big Weasley Family. I know. Harry broke up with me. Did you know?" He nodded his head. "I don't understand, I thought I made him happy," she sighed and went to the kitchen. "Would you want some tea? I think I can stay here for the day."

"Yeah, that would be great."

So the two youngest Weasleys kept each other company and relived some of their childhood memories. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were not mentioned at all; it was as if they no longer existed.

**Two Weeks Later**

"I don't want to leave," Hermione said as she hugged Harry from behind.

"I know love, I know. But we have to go now…people are already questioning," he turned around and gave her a kiss. "Besides, I want to show you our new house."

"We have a house?" She asked.

"Well, yes. Where do you think we would be leaving? Your flat? My flat? Nope. It would be too small for all of those little Harrys and Hermiones that I want to have with you."

"You're right and I think we have been doing a very good job in that. What do you think Mr. Potter?" She asked as she kissed his neck and jaw.

"I think we are doing a very good job indeed, Mrs. Potter. Yet, one more time in Greece would do no harm," he groaned as she bit his neck.

"Nope, not at all."

8

"We have to tell Remus, you know?" Harry told her as they entered Hermione's flat. They were there to get some of their stuff and then go to their new house.

"Yes. I know. He means a lot to you…When are we telling everyone else?"

"I think we have to tell Ron about it first. He deserves to know…I don't know when, but we have to."

"We could go to his flat tomorrow," she suggested.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about how he would take it."

"Bad, Harry, just imagine us popping there and saying, 'Hey Ron, we got married. How about some fire whiskey to celebrate?' I feel horrible Harry…"

"Me too…but we couldn't help ourselves, could we?"

"No, we couldn't."

_I took the name of the chapter from a song by The used…I had no idea what to named it…and since they kissed…and Harry makes noises at first…I just wrote it._

_Ok. That's not a lot. I know. I hoped you liked it…I wanted to include Ginny and Ron to see how they were doing. Don't forget to review. Please. I'm going to start working on the next chapter. It would be about their new house and how Ron takes it. Now, that would be HARD. I mean, iono how to write it…but I'll come up with something. noise & kisses_

-Mrs. Tsar of Night…hehehe…


	9. I'll Go Down With My Friends

I'll Go Down With My Friends

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Harry.

They were outside Ron's flat. It had taken Hermione about an hour to get Harry to change. Harry was so nervous that he used the excuse to want to spend more time with her, than to go visit Ronald. At the end, Hermione told him that he would not be getting any sort of rewards if he continued that way. Knowing Harry he quickly had agreed.

"Uh..no?" He looked at her with his irresistible puppy eyes, "do we have to?" He wished he was facing Voldemort now than having to tell Ron the news.

"Yes, you perfectly know the answer." Hermione knocked on the door.

They could have apperated but chose not to.

Harry started to look sick as he heard Ron approach the door. He almost ran away in fear of facing reality and in the process loosing Ron's friendship. After all, he saw Ron as a brother.

"Hermione? Harry?"

"Hello Ron. May we come in?" Hermione asked timidly and Harry noticed her nervousness.

"Sure. Come in you guys. you could've apperated, you know," Ron sat down across from the newlyweds. "You guys want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Hermione said.

Harry just shook his head and started appreciating the pattern of the tile floor.

"So…uhm…how are you Hermione?" Ron asked hopeful to get a response from her; telling him she had missed him dearly. It almost broke her heart.

"I'm doing fine," she sounded more confident. "How about you? Having parties all the time, I suppose." She said looking around the messy flat.

"No, I just don't have the time," he smiled.

_Good, we're making process here_, Hermione thought.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked Harry. "You should really go see Ginny. She is going mad. I'm telling you, if I hear her ask me one more time where you are I'm gonna have to hex her."

"Ron, we came to talk to you," Hermione told him seriously.

"About something important," Harry added.

"Good. I've been wondering where you guys were. Every time I tried owling you the owls came back. So where have you two been?"

"Do you remember what McGonagall told us?' Hermione ignored the last questions.

"How can I not?" Hurt flashed in Ron's eyes.

"Well, Harry and I…we know who the person is," Hermione waited for a response from Ron.

Ron looked confused and if this was not such a serious reason Harry would have laughed. Yet, Harry did not have the energy to look at him right in the eye. It took a while for Ron to realize what was happening. Then, as if a light bulb had lightened, he looked at Hermione. Hermione started to shake for only Harry to notice and as in instinct Harry took her hand. Ron looked at Harry and fury like no other started to grow inside of him.

"You!" Ron heatedly got up and pointed at Harry. "You bloody bastard!"

Within seconds, Ron was on top of Harry; punching the living daylights out of him.

"Ron, stop it!"

Harry was taking every punch. This made only Ron more frustrated and he increased his force. Hermione knew that Harry could have easily started to push Ron away from him. She knew that Harry was thinking he deserved it. Hermione caught Harry looking at her and with his eyes he told her, _I don't regret it._

Ron grew tired and got off Harry. He sat on the floor trying to regain his breath.

"Ron," Hermione pleaded, "you have to listen to us."

"Listen to you?" He looked at Hermione and she felt scared. "How do you expect me to do that when I can't trust you anymore. You have betrayed me. I-I have always been the third wheel…haven't I?"

Hermione had leaned to check on Harry and he smiled at her.

"I'm okay," he whispered.

Hermione looked back at Ron and told him, "Don't be silly. You've never been the third wheel. The three of us have always been together on everything. We did not mean to hurt you. We would _never _do that. Harry and I just acted as two lov-" she paused realizing what she was about to say.

"Say it Hermione," Ron dared her, "Say it. As two lovers!"

Hermione knew Ron was not being himself. He was just acting as any jealous man would have, she reasoned.

Ron looked at Harry and smirked. "So you finally got her to shag someone? I was wondering if she was ever capable of doing that."

This time, it was Harry that moved forward and the atmosphere changed; everyone felt it. To Ron's luck, Hermione got to Harry first. "Harry, no, please."

"Don't you dare," Harry's eyes became a darker green. " don't you dare say that again!"

Silence took over the room. No one wanted to be the first to talk. Ron collapse on the couch and closed his eyes; trying to take the news in. Harry and Hermione sat opposite him and waited silently for a response.

"Did you guys," he took a deep breath, "marry?"

Hermione nodded silently and said, we love each other very much, Ron. But also remember that we love you too."

"We would never betray or hurt you," Harry added. "You are very important to us and I think Hermione and I would not leave with ourselves if we ever hurt you. You have been the only family I've had. You and Hermione."

"I need time to think," Ron said. "I can't say I'm glad you guys married because I would be lying to you. I just need time alone, I guess."

"We understand," Hermione said.

"We wanted you to be the first to know. We'll wait for you," Harry felt most uncomfortable. It did not seem he was talking to his best friend since he was eleven. Ron seemed a stranger.

"We still have to tell everyone else. Just family, you know. We would appreciate it if you don't mention it to anyone, not yet," Hermione was timid to Ron's next reaction.

"Don't worry. I won't mention anything," Ron tried to smile but his eyes judged otherwise. He stretched his arms and pretended to yawn. "I'm tired you guys so if you don't mind I would want to rest for a while."

"Sure Ron," Harry knew he was faking it.

They walked to the door and Harry extended his arms. He knew they were not ready to have a brotherly hug yet. It took Ron few seconds to respond and shake his hand. Harry smiled seeing improvement. Hermione, however, threw her arms around Ron and hugged him.

"Thank you Ron. Thank you so much. I would never want to loose your friendship. Ever," she affirmed him.

"You won't," Ron returned the hug.

Hermione was so thankful she almost cried. She returned to Harry and smiled at Ron. "See you later then."

"Absolutely."

Hermione and Harry dessaparated leaving a thoughtful Ron for the first time.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know the ending sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review. The title is from the lyrics to _you don't know what they do to guys like us in prison_ by My Chemical Romance. Thanks for reading and review. I also want to know what you guys think should happen next because I'm still not sure what to write, exactly. Thanks.

-Pamela


	10. A Friend's Betrayal

a/n: I hope you enjoy it and review. If you want to flame, be my guest, I just won't give a crap. There will be a flashback…it would be in italics…I hope it doesn't confuse you…thank you for waiting so here it is…

**A Friend's Betrayal**

Godric's Hollow was alive. It had been years since it had been inhabited by a member of the Potter Family. The living room was filled with laughter from loved ones and the memories of path decades had been resurrected. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were visiting the Potters. They were not so shocked to learn that Harry and Hermione had married about three weeks ago.

"About time," Lupin had said.

"I was going to hex the two of you," Tonks admitted.

"Do you have any more clues on Pettigrew?" Harry asked Lupin.

"No, I'm still working on it. But the last time we spotted him was in Ukraine. I don't think he would go that far. This is leading us nowhere and we are getting frustrated. Even though he lost that hand, I'm sure he'll find some dark magic to feed from."

"If anything comes up, tell me about it. I would want to help as much as I could," Harry sincerely told him.

After dinner, they had decided to have tea on the backyard.

"Where have the two of you been?" Remus asked curiously.

"Greece," Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Ha! I knew it ," Tonks exclaimed proudly. "If it wasn't for Lupin you guys might have seen me over there."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Ministry was going to send me there. But it was the full moon so I decided to stay," Tonks said calmly. She noticed Lupin becoming uncomfortable, Tonks took his hand and assured him she would've done it again.

"Do you know what happened?" Hermione wondered.

"I remember hearing something about and European alert. Weird tings started happening there and the people got scared, thinking it was something with Voldemort," Tonks had gotten used to saying his name. "Anyway, I bet it was nothing. The Ministry is making a big deal out of it, though."

But Harry did not think it was nothing. He dwelled on it for the night and came to the conclusion that there was still evil in this world after Voldemort gone. Maybe it was not Voldemort the one that caused the commotion. Maybe the prophecy that Hermione told him that day was false and Professor Dumbledore was wrong.

_It's not Voldemort_, he tried to convince himself but failed miserably.

Ginny Weasley was not a morning person. When she heard the knock on her door she cursed at the person for bad timing. She was having a great dream. Harry had finally come to his senses and had proposed to her.

Really, now, I'm supposed to have a bloody vacation! She thought.

"Go away!"

"Ginny, dear, Ron is here. You know we have to be supportive. Come on out, let's have breakfast as the family we are," Mrs. Weasley let her know from behind the door.

Once breakfast was over, Ginny thought it was all pretty pointless. No one talked about what had happened, yet gave him pitiful looks. The only thing mentioned was Mrs. Weasley critiquing her son's hygiene, or lack of it.

"Now Ron, when was the last time you shaved? Since the wedding I would say."

After a long silent moment, Ron only said, "I kind of like this."

They all seem to be enjoying Ron's company, even though once in a while he would stay silent and have a blank expression on his face.

Really, the tragedy (as some started calling it, and my some I mean my mother) had happened ages ago… But I guess I was going through the same thing at the moment. I do miss Harry, Ginny sight.

During the afternoon, Ron approached his sister to know how she was feeling. He still cared for his little sister very much.

"How are you Ronald?" Ginny asked as he sat next to her on the bench outside their kitchen.

"I don't know…ok, I guess. You?" He looked at the oak tree yards away, where Hermione and him used to talk.

"I've been better," Ginny smiled at him but he didn't notice because he was staring ahead. "What's happening?"

"Uh?"

"There's something you know and won't tell me," Ginny explained.

"N-no…everything is as it should be." He did not want to tell her about Harry and Hermione, that they were married and it was still hurting him.

"Ron, you're my brother, you know you can count on me, you can tell me anything," she knew that would do it. It had always worked before.

"He's back."

"Harry Potter, open this door right now!" Ginny continue banging on the door.

"Dear, what in Heavens are you doing?" An old woman ( I was almost going to write vintage…heehee…I know it won't seem proper but it's a funny word my sister and I use to describe them… on with the story…) approached her. "That young man doesn't live here anymore. He came with a young woman yesterday and told me he was moving. They seemed so happy…ah…young love…I remember the days I was with Marcus. He was such a gentleman…"

Ginny had left the old woman talking to herself, however. She was making her way to the only place Harry said he was once truly loved, Godric's Hollow.

When Ginny apperated at the front steps of Harry's house, she noticed some of the lights on and heard laughter coming from inside. She did not bother ringing the bell, wanting to surprise Harry. She did a quick _Alohomora_ and enter the house she came to dread.

She silently walked towards the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Hermione and her had been here before. Harry and Ron would train everyday and Hermione would be doing research if not training with the boys as well. Ginny had been left behind and it was her own fault because she had been persistent and ended up following them. She had to thank Hermione for it.

"_Harry, let me go. I want to spend time with you. No one knows what can happen in the future. Please," Ginny pleaded him._

_"I said no, Ginny. It's just going to be Ron, Hermione, and me," he continue packing his belongings._

_Bill and Fleur's wedding had been two days ago and Harry thought it was time to go in search of the Hocruxes._

_"Oh, right, I forgot about that, dear Hermione is going to be there…Harry, I'm you're girlfriend, I want to spend time with you!"_

_"Were," Harry looked at her in the eyes, "you _were _my girlfriend."_

_Ginny was surprised by his choice of words. She wasn't expecting that. "Okay…I was you're girlfriend, but that does not stop the love I have for you. I want to help you. I want to be there for you."_

_At the moment Hermione entered the room and apologized for the inconvenience of her presence._

_"No, you can stay. Ginny and I are done talking," Harry told her._

_"How could you? We are not done here, I want to go with you!"_

_"She's right Harry," Hermione spoke up. "She can come with us."_

_"But," he took a deep breath, "Hermione, it would just be more suspicious if we have more people…it's best if she stays," he tried to reason._

_"I think it won't be suspicious at all. Her parents will think we just want to have fun. They won't ask questions because they know the war is coming and for once in our lives we want to be normal teenagers. Please Harry, listen to me." That had done it. Hermione once again convince Harry and he was not able to fight her in that one, he knew she was right._

_"OK. She can come with us," Harry smiled at Hermione in defeat._

_Ginny was the only one that noticed that they had been smiling like fools for minutes, forgetting she was in the room._

The memory of the night made Ginny furious but decided to control herself. She was going to surprise Harry and did not want to seem so childish about it. If the old woman was right, she was going to hex that woman that Harry had been with, whoever she was.

She expected to see a young, beautiful blonde woman, but was surprised to see her friend.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Hermione looked up.

"Ginny?" Hermione was surprised.

"Yes, me, Ginny. What do you think you're doing?"

"We are cooking, there's nothing wrong with that," Harry simply explained as he added more salt to the pot.

"There's nothing wrong with that Harry except for the fact that you two were kissing!"

Hermione flushed and Harry gave a frustrated sight.

"Ginny, there's no problem with Hermione and I kissing. We are not together anymore so there is no reason for you to be mad. We wanted to tell you this and your family in another way, but there's no point in hiding it," he took Hermione's hand and that's when she noticed the rings. "Hermione and I are married."

"I should've known. You never wanted to help me get with him. You were always tricking me!" Ginny started crying. "I really though you were my friend. But I should have known that you were always planning on this. You-you probably gave him a love potion."

"Ginny-"

"No, Hermione. I won't believe anything you say. You're just like every other girl that wants to be with Harry and ruin the love we have for one another. You're a slut!" Ginny took her wand out and threw a spell at Hermione.

Hermione fell on the floor and started touching her face. There was pus growing.

Harry sat next to Hermione. He looked and Ginny and she could see the fury burning his eyes, "Get out! You're just a child and no nothing about love, get over your stupid crush. Get out of my house!"

Ginny apperated back home and after telling her mother that nothing was wrong, she started writing a letter to _The Daily Prophet_. Harry and Hermione were going to meet the dark side of Ginny Weasley.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review with whatever comments you have. I would want to know what you think about it and your reviews really encourage me to write. I won't promise when the next chapter will be up because I have a lot of work to do. I will try to have it by next month, before I go to summer camp at northwestern university. Thank you!


	11. Red Heads, Love Potions, Hot Wizards

**Red Heads, Love Potions, Hot Wizards...Oh No!**

The next morning Mrs. Weasley was awakened by the morning owl, carrying the _Daily Prophet_. The owl with pale spots on its feathers accepted the two knuts from Mrs. Weasley. She descended the stairs silently, fearing to wake Ginny up from the headache she had. The _Prophet _laid neatly on the table waiting for Mr. Weasley to read it.

Mr. Weasley soon came downstairs and started enjoying his morning meal. He picked his fork and started eating the bacon, then drank some of the Oolong tea. He picked up the _Prophet _and started scanning the latest news as Mrs. Weasley started to clean the dishes. It was their ritual.

"Oh, dear," Mr. Weasley muttered.

"What is it Arthur? Another attack by those Death Eaters?" She cleaned her hands and started serving herself tea in her favorite mug. It was a gift from Harry.

"I, uh, nothing Molly. Nothing at all," he responded.

"Arthur, I know you well enough to realize you are hiding something from me. Now, let me see that paper."

Citizens from the near village of Ottery St. Catchpole wondered where the terrible scream of a woman that had aroused them had come from.

oO

_Boy Who Lives Finds Love_

_Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Conquered, is now happily married. But not to his beautiful girlfriend Ginevra Molly Weasley, whom he had been going out with for one year. Dear readers, The Boy Who Lived married none other than best friend Hermione Jane Granger, the brightest witch of her age!_

_You may be wondering why the change of events (or couples) since Ms. Granger was to married Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley barely a month ago. We can now assume they did not marry because of Mr. Potter._

"_She's made a love potion, I'm sure," informed a trusted source. "Hermione has been playing with their hearts since day one."_

_Could the events of their fourth year at Hogwarts have happened again? After all, Ms. Granger is known for brewing love potions for famous wizards. Perhaps, the answer is…_

To say that Remus Lupin was angry did no justice; he was furious.

"Please, Lupin, calm down," Tonks tried.

"The dare! That woman-" he turned to Tonks, " can he ever find peace? Stay out of the papers?"

"I really don't know, love," she touched his cheek, "but I know that he found love and that is enough for him."

"Thank you, Nymph," he kissed her hand, " thanks for standing an old fool like me."

She stood up and sat on his lap. " You are not old Mr. Lupin," she kissed his cheek, "but you're my fool. Just mine." She concluded with a kiss on the lips.

oO

"I cannot believe she's back at the _Prophet_," Hermione uttered as she sat with a mug of coffee. It amazed Harry how much she loved that beverage. She once convinced him to go to a muggle café where they could stay and read as much as they wanted. Harry knew she had once spent most of her summer day's there.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I can't believe it… saying you used a love potion on me? What was she thinking? And who is this 'trusted source'?" Harry looked at Hermione and they knew the answer.

"Ginny."

"I know she was good at Potions, but does she not remember that a Love Potion cannot possibly make the drinker be forced to marry the person he is 'attracted' to?"

"Even I knew that," stated Harry. Hermione looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Well, I do remember Snape explaining it in the past, so I do remember it."

Hermione laughed, but not at him. "Oh, Harry. I do love you, don't I?"

"And here I thought you married me for my good looks," he said chuckling. Hermione stood up and took his hand. "Where are you taking me now?"

"Somewhere."

"But don't we have to meet your parents?"

"They'll wait."

"But what if they don't like it?"

"They'll wait."

Hermione closed the door to their room.

(continue with the romance?)

"Hermione, dear, over here," a pretty woman in her forties called her. She was Dr. Mary Granger.

"Mum," Hermione walked to their table and flung her arms around her, "I've missed you."

"We have too," Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy," she hugged him also, "You remember Harry, don't you?"

Harry moved up to shake their hands, "Hello Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger."

"Well of course we do. How are you, Harry?" Mrs. Granger smiled at him.

"I'm well, thanks. And you?" Anyone in the restaurant, on listening range, could tell that he sounded nervous.

"We're fine, thank you. But please, sit," Mr. Granger said.

"What was so important that you wanted to tell us?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Knowing you, I'm surprised you arrived late. I thought something had happened to you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably on his sit. Hermione looked down, blushing.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," both Harry and Hermione said.

"Everything is going well," Hermione smiled at Harry and took his hand under the table.

"Excellent," Harry added with a look that reflected that of Hermione's.

Mary and Edward Granger looked at each other, questioning the actions of the young adults in front of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry looked at his in-laws and gulped. He could do this, he silently prayed. " Hermione and I are-"

"Mary Granger? Is that you?"

They turned to meet their intruder. Harry cursed. A middle aged woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of them. Next to her, a handsome young man in his early twenties smiled as he realized who the people in front of him were. He had dark brown hair and wore thick, black-rimmed glasses that covered his brown eyes.

"Theresa Barrymore? How lovely to see you again," Mrs. Granger got up and greeted her friend. So did Mr. Granger. "Michael, you're all grown-up now. You were ten when we last saw you. Do you remember him, Hermione?"

"Of course she does," Mr. Granger spoke for her. " Little Michael used to visit us almost every day, just to play with Hermione. But you're not little anymore," he spoke directly to Michael, "look at you, you are as tall as me; just like you used to wish."

"Yes Mr. Granger. I do remember well. I hope I can become half the man you are. You were, after all, a perfect father figure," Michael honestly said.

"I'm certain you will become someone better than me. But do join us if you don't have another engagement," Mr. Granger offered.

"Why, thank you. We will be glad to. We have so much to catch up on," Theresa -whom preferred to be called Tess- said.

While the endless greeting occur, Harry looked pale and tried to cover it up. To his horror, Michael sat next to Hermione and he felt a beast in him emerge. It was called jealousy. He did have his reasons. Didn't Mr. Granger mentioned that they used to play? Almost everyday!

"Who is this lovely young man?" Tess asked looking at Harry. She was trying to hide the obvious flirting.

"Excuse my manners. He is Harry Potter, Hermione's friend from school," Mr. Granger stated.

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Barrymore."

"Oh, Harry, no _Mrs_., it makes me feel old. Call me Tess."

"As you wish… Tess," he politely told her.

As Tess spoke of today's youth - I am so glad to know there are still young man, such as Harry, with manners in this country!- Harry never stopped paying attention to what Michael and Hermione were talking about.

"How are you, Hermione?" Michael asked, smiling warmly.

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"I've been well. But now that I finally see you again, I realize that I have missed you. Has it been that long?"

"Almost ten years," Hermione tried to sound as enthusiastic about their meeting as he. But had trouble grasping the feeling. Harry was going to tell her parents about them and she had felt anger when Mrs. Barrymore - Tess, dear, Tess. It sounds lovely, doesn't it? - had interrupted them.

"Do you remember that time when we were playing away from everyone at a party and that girl Cla - oh, I forgot her name," he confessed.

"Claire."

"Yes, Claire. She started telling everyone we were together and that we had been playing house with your doll. She did not know that we were only friends. I don't think I had blushed so much in my life," he laughed sincerely.

"I remember," she smiled at him.

"I wouldn't mind being called your boyfriend now," he smiled.

"Ah," Hermione tried to laugh. "We were only six. We knew nothing about being with someone else in a romantic sense or what it meant to be in love. We didn't know what to love someone for the rest of your life meant." She looked at Harry and smiled at him.

"We do have an idea of it now," he looked at her hand and took it. Hermione was taken by surprise. "Say, my friend is having a birthday party this Saturday. Would you like to come with me? I wouldn't want anyone else to be by my side. It could be a date."

"No."

Everyone looked at Harry. He was surprised he had said it in such a bitter way. So did everyone else.

"Excuse me, but I do believe it was Hermione the one I was asking," Michael looked at Harry directly in the eye. "I don't see any reason why you should butt in."

"She's my wife, that's why!" He stood up scaring everyone as the cup he was holding shattered into pieces in his hand. He didn't know if it was his magic acting or his force.

The table looked from Hermione to Harry. Waiting for a response. A movement. Any sign. In those seconds, even a clip could be heard falling onto the floor.

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes mum, Harry and I married two weeks ago. He's my husband." It was the first time she had announced it to someone and she felt pride fill her body, running warmly though her. She got up and stood next to Harry, taking his hand. "He is my husband."

oO

Harry opened the door to their home and let Hermione in. It had been a tough day. It had also been one of the most awkward lunches he had ever had. In his life, and that said something.

After their announcement, Tess had frowned (Hermione teased Harry about Mrs. Barrymore having a crush on him and wanting to make him her new boy-toy), Michael had apologized, Mrs. Granger had started crying - Why did you not tell us? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm happy. So happy - and Mr. Granger was caught between being happy for his daughter getting married or hitting Harry for marrying his daughter unexpectedly.

Afterwards, they went to the Granger household where they explained everything. Harry apologized but told them he did not regret it. He clarified the facts: he had wanted to marry Hermione at the moment and wanted to be with her, for the rest of their lives. Mrs. Granger found it lovely.

At the end, Harry had been accepted to the family and Mr. Granger had invited them for a special dinner to celebrate. It was schedule for next Sunday.

The Potters, sounds lovely doesn't it, arrived home close to nine o'clock.

"I'm exhausted," Harry yawned.

"Agreed."

As they walked up the stairs they were startled by a voice coming from their fireplace. "Harry. Hermione." The head of their best friend appeared. "Thank goodness I found you. Listen, mum knows. I don't know what she's going to do. But I think she is on her way over there. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks Ron," Harry smiled.

"No problem mate. I'm just glad I'm not in your position now. I have to go. Catch you later." His head disappeared into thin air.

A minute later they heard a knock on their door. It didn't wait for a reply as it was opened seconds later. The burning flame of Mrs. Weasley walked into their house.

"We need to put some wards on this house, especially one to prevent any Weasley female from entering," muttered Harry.

Hermione tried to suppress her giggle. "Yes, we should."

Sensing that Mrs. Weasley was going to start talking -rather, screaming- nonsense, Hermione spoke up.

"Mrs. Weasley, before you say anything, let me talk. Yes Harry and I are married. No, I did not use a Love Potion. You cannot force anyone to marry you under the effects. How many times must I repeat myself? Even you should know that since you used it once. Now, Harry and I are really tired and we'd love to go to bed. Please excuse us for our manners. If it had been another day and another situation we would have made this a very welcoming visit, but we can't as you know," she started walking up the stairs when she stopped; obviously remembering something. "Oh, next time wait for someone to open the door. You never know but Harry and I could have been in a very compromising situation. Good night."

"Good night Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as if nothing had happened and he was going to his room at the Burrow.

After closing the door to their room, they could still hear her yelling something about betrayal and shame. Hermione cast a quick _Silencio _and went to bed.

"Good night, love."

"Good night."

It had been a very long day and they needed their rest.

A/N: Sorry for taking a while...but I had stuff to do. Hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate it if you leave a review. So make me happy! And I got my information from HPLexicon. But I'm not sure if the owls get 2 knuts for the Prophet. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me in a review!

-Valia


	12. How To Disappear

Author's Note: I apologize for the tardiness of the update. Okay, okay, it is very late, I know. I'm just too busy and I have problems that need to be solved and… you don't care. Well, I know this chapter is not the greatest. It does, however, contain important information. Hope you enjoy it.

Oh and I do not own Harry Potter. /

**How To Disappear **

Steve Anderson did not like Little Winging, he concluded as he saw the empty streets and the vacant space there. He wondered why Shaklebolt had sent him there. Right, it was something about Potter and his family. Why they had chosen him to go there was a mystery. He knew he wasn't one of the best aurors around; yet, they had chosen him to complete this assignment.

"Might as well get over it," he ringed the doorbell and prayed Potter's family did not have a dog. His left cheek was still hurting since the last time he had to visit a muggle family and found himself running away from a dog.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Dursley; I'm Steve Anderson, Auror for the Ministry of Magic. I'm here on be-"

The door had shut down so fast he thought the woman in front of him had been part of his imagination. But then he noticed someone looking through the window and hide as Steve approached it. Did she expect him to quit so soon? Muggles.

"Listen, I don't want to be here, but I was sent to and if I don't do it they'll kick my arse. I just have to get something from you, muggles, and I can leave-"

"Be quiet! Come in. I wouldn't want the neighbors to start talking about this. Hurry up; I don't expect you to be here all day."

Steve entered the home of Petunia Dursley. He felt sick; they were too neat for him.

"What is it? Why are you here? I thought we got rid of your people the day he left my home."

Was this woman high or something?

"I was sent to check the area and retrieve something from Mr. Potter's room. It will just be quick and is for your security."

"Security from what? I thought that madman had left us all already. I have had enough of you people. Go! I don't want you here anymore. Go!"

"Ma'am, you don't understand. There is something terrible happening right now that's why I have to search the house. I was just sent here to get something from Mister Potter's, now please excuse me or I'll be forced to use magic on you. I have been given permission."

He saw the fright and Petunia's eyes as he spoke. She swallowed slowly and tried to regain her posture, but it wouldn't come back. "He used the second room to the right. But no one has been able to enter it. I don't think there is a way to open it. We've tried everything."

"Don't worry about that. I know the right spell for it," he started walking up the stairs. "Oh, I almost forgot, here is the warrant for the search." He threw a piece of parchment to her and hurried up the stairs.

Oo

When Steve entered the office, he regretted not completing his assignment.

"WHAT?" He saw his superior, Shaklebolt, talking to someone on the fireplace. "Tell me this is some mistake and some of the muggle terrorists are doing it -- Are you sure? – Bloody great. Fantastic.—Floo Lupin, he has to know about this--- Yes, yes, I'll talk to the boy. --- Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Thanks. Keep me in track of everything--Anderson, hope you have good news for me."

He knew Shaklebolt was head for a reason; he could sense anything from a fair distance.

"Sir, I went to the Dursley residence and-"

"Did you find it?"

"No, sir. I searched-"

"Get Auror Kennedy. Tell him to go with you and look for it again-"

"Sir, I think they were obliviated. Their kid was acting funny. He needed help going to the bathroom. Missus Dursley tried to cover it up by saying something about him and poxing, a sport those muggles do. Well, he just didn't look right, sir."

"Take Kennedy with you and search the area. You might find something new. I'll send Auror Tonks and her squad as soon as I get hold of her."

"And the journal?"

"I just hope they haven't gotten a hold of it yet."

Oo

"I want to see him! Get me out of here! Where is my son?" Petunia Dursley started to sob.

"Ma'am, your son is in St. Mungos, the healers are taking care of him at the moment. We believe he has been obliviated," Shaklebolt explained.

"What does that mean?"

"We think some wizards had attacked him and erased his memories. That would be the main reason of his estrange behavior."

"But—he told me it was because of a boxing fight."

"We are taking care of it now. We have reasons to believe it really happened. Some of our aurors searched your house and found traces of magic. Anderson, the man that you met this afternoon, made sure your husband has been notified of what is happening. We are doing everything we can in order to have your son healthy. Can you tell us where your husband is so we can inform him about your whereabouts?"

"I haven't seen him since- since Dudley had the boxing fight, two days ago."

Just then the door opened and a tall man with shaggy black hair entered the room. "Aunt Petunia."

"You!" There was more fright in her voice than anger. "Looked at what they did to my Dudders. They made him crazy! Crazy! The day you left my house I prayed to be left alone to finally get rid of you but you just keep breaking the peace. You and your people."

"Aunt Petunia, I know you are upset, but please keep your voice down. They are going to do anything for Dudley; I've already taken care of the money. I had no idea they were going to return to Privet Drive. I really am sorry for what happened to Dudley."

"I had hoped that when we welcomed you into our house you would become a better child, not a freak. But I see that we can't help it."

"Welcomed me? Welcomed me! You mean all those years I slept under the stairs were because you love me? Because you had welcomed me and given me place to sleep? You never welcomed me into your home. You never acknowledge my presence." He took a deep breath before he could lose his magic. "I've already taken care of Dudley. You shouldn't worry about him; the healers are doing everything in their power."

He walked towards the door, but stopped. "This is the last time you will _ever_ see me, I'll make sure of that. Have a good life Aunt Petunia, mum would have wanted that."

Harry waited for Shaklebolt in his office. He was playing with a remembrall when the door opened and in came Shaklebolt along with Lupin.

"Potter."

Harry stood up, conscious of the fact he had dropped the remembrall. "Sir, I need to know what's going on."

"Sit Potter," Shacklebolt took a flask out of his jacket and gulped the liquid that was inside. The war had affected him greatly as he had to take medications daily in order to have energy. Many cruciatus curses had been sent his way during the battle; it had left him unconscious for two weeks. He still had not gotten used to the flavor.

"What happened to my cousin?"

"Harry," Lupin spoke, "we believe your cousin was attacked by Death Eaters, or avengers of the Dark Lord. They went to Privet Drive in search of an object that belonged to your mother."

"What did they want?"

"Your mother's journal. Harry, your mother was a bright witch, we all know that. She liked researching, no, I lie, she loved it," Lupin smiled as he remembered his days in Hogwarts. "She became a member of the Order because she was a very intelligent witch and she helped us discover new spells and potions.

"Harry, your mother worked with Snape. They were a good team, to tell you the truth. She would write in her journal all the discoveries they made. When we went to Godric's Hollow, we could not find the journal. You know how worried we were? The discoveries were so incredible that it could be used as Dark Magic; that is how strong they were. This afternoon, Shacklebolt send an auror to get the journal from Privet Drive, but it wasn't there. We have reason to believe it has already been taken by the Death Eaters."

"Like obliviating my cousin?"

"Yes and they also performed one of the spells on your uncle. Harry, your uncle was victim of the _Evanui Somes _spell. Your uncle has disappeared, in all sense of the word. The spell makes the person disappear physically; probably thrown into another dimension."

"Does my aunt know?"

"No. She believes he has left on a business trip or something. Pretty soon, she will start to forget him. All traces of him will disappear; no one would know Vernon Dursley ever existed."

So tell me what you think. Review for me! Happy Holidays and for those of you who celebrate Christmas, I hope it was a nice gift.

Steve meant **boxing**, but since he is a wizard, he forgot the word and made one up.

Valia


	13. Heaven Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ( but I do own a poster )

Warning: NC-17, well, a bit. D

_Who walks among the famous living dead,_

_Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed._

_And if you could talk to me,_

_Tell me if it's so,_

_That all the good girls go to heaven._

_Well, heaven knows_

_That without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_And without you is how I disappear,_

_And live my life alone forever now._

_--This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance_

Heaven Knows

Harry did not know what to say. Of course, he had come to hate his uncle for all the things that he had done to him. But, never, in a million years would he wish to have him disappear out id the face of the Earth. He would not wish that upon anyone. He could not imagine a world where he was forced to forget Hermione.

"How long do we have? When will we not remember him at all?" He managed to ask.

"We don't know. The only ones that knew anything about the spell were your mother and Snape," Lupin explained. "The Order never got a chance to search more about the spell after your mother died. We never found the journal."

"Why—why would my mum create such a spell? Why would she do that?" He did not want to think that the lovely woman he saw in pictures was capable of creating dark spells.

"Harry, you have to understand that she was working with Snape. Snape had to present discoveries of dark magic to You-Know-Who; she had no other choice. That was, in fact, one of the last things she did before you were born. When you were born, she stopped working with Snape and started doing research by herself. She wanted to find a solution to _Evanui Somes_. She never forgave herself for creating such a thing. James kept telling her it was not her fault, but she wouldn't hear any of it."

"Did she ever figure out how to backfire it? Did she ever figure out a counter spell?"

"We don't know."

"Harry, that's not all," Shacklebolt conjured a three-dimensional map. There were some green, orange, red, and yellow dots in them. "Last week, there were attacks on Poland and just yesterday there were some in Stuttgart, Germany. The red blinking dots indicate the attacks. They're moving fast, whoever these Death Eaters are it shows they have a lot of experience."

"What about the attacks that happened in Greece? Are they linked to any of this?"

"We sent some aurors over there. They were fixing the problem with the aurors in Greece. They haven't presented a full report yet. It doesn't seem like an attack by powerful wizards, just an attempt. They are still there looking for more evidence, though," Shacklebolt explained.

"Right," Harry looked at the map, "I'm guessing they are the orange dots. But the yellow dots, what do they represent?"

This time, it was Lupin who spoke, "Those indicate my squad. You can see how we've been tracking Pettigrew from Ukraine and now Germany. We think he is with these Death Eaters that are causing the attacks. Moody and his squad, the green dots, were on the scene. They captured one of them."

"His name is Alex Wright," Shacklebolt continued as he handed a file folder to Harry, "We haven't found anything on him that would send him straight to Azkaban, just that he participated in the attacks. Moody is sending him for further investigations."

Harry looked through the pages of the file Shacklebolt had given him. "He seems to be a novice. Says here he was found sabotaging a muggle theater in Munich at the age of twelve. He doesn't sound like a German guy to me."

"He's not. His parents moved to German after the Second War World. They supported Adolf Hitler," Shacklebolt started coughing. He waved Lupin away when he had moved to help him—"You should see to that," he had said—"No wonder the boy is a Death Eater;" Shacklebolt continued as if Lupin had not said anything to him, "he has the same mentality as the Nazis; took it from his parents."

"When are they arriving here?" Harry asked, referring to Wright and Moody.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Moody is trying to get a portkey from the Ministry of Magic in Germany. They seem to be pretty strict about it and we don't want to mess with them so we're doing it the right way."

Harry knew that the German Ministry was pretty tough and they had a strong Auror force. They had collaborated with the Order during the Battle. He knew no one wanted to be on their bad side. "Owl me once they get here. I'd like to be part of the interrogation."

"Sure thing, Harry. We'd like to have you back in the Auror Department. Pretty long vacation you took there," Shacklebolt chuckled but started coughing again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah, probably just some bloody flu on its way. Great time to get sick," he said sarcastically.

"You should go home, take tomorrow off. We can postpone the interrogation," Lupin suggested.

Harry could not imagine Kingsley Shacklebolt taking the day off. It would be the end of the world.

"Nah, we've got too many things to do. I can't afford postponing the interrogation. Those Death Eaters are rising again, when I thought we had gotten rid of them," Shacklebolt couldn't help but cough some more. He looked mad at himself for letting the cough escape.

"Do you think they are the same Death Eaters that took the journal?" Harry looked between Lupin and Shacklebolt.

"No. Not to our knowledge," it was Shacklebolt the one that answered. "But if they are, then we are in big trouble. They can easily wipe people off the face of the Earth, literally."

Oo

That night, Harry could not sleep. He looked at Hermione at his side and felt that fear of losing her. A monstrous feeling it was for he couldn't help but have images of her disappearing from his sight. He saw her move and open her eyes slightly. Once she saw him awake, she snuggled closer.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She could see the fear in his eyes. "After the Ministry you did not say a word. What did Shacklebolt want?"

He couldn't lie to her, even if he tried. He knew from experience, he had found out the hard way. "I found my aunt in the auror department. Dudley was attacked by Death Eaters; he was obliviated."

"Is he at St. Mungo's? Would he recover?"

"Yes. Hermione," he delicately touched her cheek. "But we don't know if he will recover. There's more. My uncle was victim of a spell, one called _Evanui Somes._"

"I never read about it."

Despite the situation, he chuckled a little inside. Hermione sounded disappointed at not knowing the spell. "You wouldn't know about it because it was never used before. My mum and Snape created it. The spell makes the victim disappear."

"Why would they create such a spell?"

"That's the same thing I asked. Apparently, Snape had to present a new curse to Voldemort. My mum had to help him make it."

"Does your aunt know about this?" She had taken his hand to give him strength.

"I told Lupin to tell her what happened. But it doesn't matter. Soon enough, she won't remember him. All traces of him would be forgotten.

"When they were telling me this, all I could think about was you. I couldn't stop thinking of what would it be like if that happened to you. Hermione, I wouldn't forgive myself if I was to forget you. Even if I could not remember you, I'm sure I'd go mad. I will feel so empty and not know the reason behind it."

"Oh, Harry," she embraced him tightly this time. "Don't think that, love."

"I just thought of you," the scent of vanilla engulfed his senses. He could have sworn he could taste it on his mouth as well. He started kissing her neck; with small pecks at first but it continued with hunger. It did not help that she moved her head to give him more space and had started grinding slowly against his body, touching oh so sensually against his growing groin.

He needed her.

He needed to see for himself that she was still there, with him. That she hadn't disappeared and that her soul could still meet his. The best part was the fact that Hermione was willing to give this to him. She was willing to assured him that everything was going to be aright and that she was still there; she was still there to be his wife, companion, best friend.

The heat rose between their bodies. Hermione removed his pajama top, finding the need to have his warm skin against her palms. She wanted to feel the movement of his muscles, the friction they created with their bodies. She moaned. Harry was kissing the top of her breast, trying to remove the fabric that was in the way with one of his hands. She did not know where the other—

"Oh, God."

She had found it. Or he had found her. It didn't matter. He was there, touching her, between her folds, teasing, pinching, rubbing—she felt a cool breeze touch her body. Hermione looked at Harry to discover that he was doing mind-blowing things to her breast and that her nightgown was not on her anymore.

"Wandless."

He had taken a moment to answer her knowing she was going to ask how he had done it. The thought of him doing anything possible to have her made her wet. She started to grind against his hand faster and faster—until he entered her. It happened so fast; for a second she thought it only had been an illusion for she had wanted him to be inside her already. But it wasn't. She felt him inside of her and pushing more of him. It was not an intrusion, no; it was just Harry completing Hermione.

They were still lying sideways on the bed. It was a new experienced, a new way, a new sensation that had them both gasping for air. Lying like didn't stop him. He placed one of his hands behind her arse, pushing her towards him and separated her legs to give him entrance. He groaned as he felt his destination. Before he pulled, he kissed her lips and easily opened it to taste her mouth. He pulled from inside her sex and entered her again. Her loud moan died in his lips and he was able to feel the vibration of her core moving in the rhythm that was only theirs. He pulled again and pushed slowly; he wanted this to last, he wanted to take his time because this was the art of making love.

Harry continued the process; still slow and even though it was killing her to no end, she kept it like that because this was about him, not her. He entered her with more pressure again and she was so close. She bit his shoulder as he did the same thing again but with more urgency, more demand, more need.

"Harry—I'm—oh-"

It had been explosive. She pinned him closer to her and was sure she had left marks on his back because it had been so powerful, amazing, surprising.But that had been— he was still going. He trusted hard and deep. Hard and deep. And the mere thought of their skins smacking against each other made her wet and yearn for more.

"Her-mio-nee.."

He spewed out inside of her and she welcomed the warmth that came as he embraced her.

"I'm glad you're still here," Harry pulled slowly from inside of her. She couldn't help but frown a little bit, already missing the feel of him.

"I'll always be here, Harry," she kissed the famous scar on his forehead; "you'll always have me."

"I love you, you know."

"I know."

"You're good to me," Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He did not need to hear the words. He knew she loved him back by the way she held him for the rest of the night. For all they knew, they might have gone to Heaven.

Oo

Alex Wright flinched as the light was moved to his eyes. They wanted answers, but he refused to give them any. He had made an oath, and as the pureblood he was, he wanted to keep it, everything for his master.

"Who do you work for?"

"My Lord," he snickered as he saw the fury building up in the eyes of the man in front of him, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Why were you in Stuttgart, Germany?"

"I wanted to have a tour. I'm glad it was remodeled after those fucking muggles had destroyed it."

"Are you talking about the Americans?"

"Yeah, those bastards. Fucking Yankees." Alex told them. His parents had already told him what they had done to Germany.

"So you hate Americans?"

"Nah; just those muggles. They always find ways to stain our blood." He didn't care to admit that he hated muggles, they could do so freely, it was his right.

"That's why you were terrorizing them?"

"Ah, that," he said it as if had finally dawned on him what they wanted from him. "Well, I just wanted a bit of fun." He couldn't help but chuckled at the image of the dirty scum that had pleaded him to stop the pain. He had spit on her and had let her feel the pain of the _Cruciatus Curse_. He left her on the floor crying for help, unable to move at all. And it had been that bloody girl the reason as to why he was here. He had been having so much fun with her that he had not noticed the wizards popping in the scene and capturing him.

"Who sent you?" Shaklebolt asked him again.

Alex remained silent and looked up at the light. Would he ever see the moon again?

"Was it Pettigrew?"

Alex wondered if he would ever be able to be part of a full moon ritual ever again. He would miss those days.

"Dolohov?"

He would miss the pleasure of seeing the pain of filthy muggles under the moonlight.

"Who bloody sent you!?" Alex finally looked at the eyes of Shacklebolt and saw how he had finally exploded. _About time_, he thought.

At that moment, he heard a small click, from somewhere in the room. He couldn't really tell, but he thought it was the door that had opened. It was too dark for him to tell where exactly it had come from.

"Leave him to me," said a voice that was not Shacklebolt's.

"Are you sure?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Yeah, I better get some practice going."

"All yours; just be careful," Shacklebolt gave him a last look before he turned and walked away.

Alex looked to Shacklebolt's right and there stood the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter.

"Who do you work for?"

"Lord Voldemort and he sends his regards to you and your wife."

Oo

Well, there it was. I was not really sure what I wanted to have in this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. ) How about the love scene? Hehe. I know, I need to work on it, but I was writing it in school and my friend wanted to see what I was doing, so it was a bit awkward to say the least, hehe, but he didn't read it (thank goodness!). Review and motivate me! Make me happy.

noises and kisses


	14. The Red Ones Make Me Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter ( but I do own a poster )

Warning: No sexual scenes in this one, sorry. Oh, and it's a shorter one.

A/N: You guys know that I do NOT support Ron/Hermione. I mean, it makes me puke. But they have a moment. It's a friendly moment, nothing bad ( ie.kissing, making out and the such) happens. They are just friends. (Thank God!).

Also, I do not speak German, so whatever I have written here its from They tend to have the translations wrong sometimes… Well, if you do speak German and notice they are wrong, please let me know? Thank you.

_Well let's go back to the middle of the day that starts it all._

_I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling,_

_And now the red ones make me fly,_

_And the blue ones help me fall,_

_And I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling_

-Headfirst for Halos by My Chemical Romance

The Red Ones Make Me Fly

Harry blinked. Had he heard right, was he really back? He tried to push back that little voice— that sounded an awful lot like Hermione's – to the back of his head. It scolded him to no end, reminding him that he had know about Voldemort's return. He should have been more careful, he should have warned someone about it. He should have taken cared of Hermione.

"Where is he?" His voice was rasped, the fear had taken over him.

"I don't betray my master," Alex snickered. "You should take care of that bird. What was her name? Herriet? Herms? Hermione?"

He kept his posture, They knew too much, even a novice as Alex. Harry didn't want him to know he had touched a soft spot. Aurors could not mix their personal life with work. It was a bit late for that, however. "If you want to get out of this with fewer charges, you have to cooperate. Now, where is he?"

"I don't betray my master," Alex said it louder.

Alex tried to untie the knots, but the magic was too strong. He kept fidgeting, ignoring everything Harry said.

"What does he want now?" Harry was more than irritated.

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder," Alex broke his hands free, "because I don't betray my master!"

He started convulsing, moving franticly, but uttering words Harry couldn't understand nor get a hold of.

"Ich sehe das Licht am Ende. Wir überleben, ungleich sie. Ich werde vergeben werden. Ich werde gesegnet werden. Es gibt keine andere Kraft als mein Meister."

Alex managed to break the ropes loose. Before Harry could react, Alex had already taken a small blue pill from his left ear and swallowed it. The idiot was still grinning as he died.

It took but a few seconds for Harry to make a move. Alex had died easily, fast. He had been loyal to Voldemort; he had committed suicide.

"Phillips!"

The door was opened and in came a weary looking man. "Y-yes ssir?"

"Why did you not bloody check him!?"

"We did, sir. We did not find anything."

"Then how the hell was he able to get that pill form his ear!?" Harry ran his hand through his hair, to Phillips it seemed he was trying to rip every single hair out of his head. "Get out! Bring someone to take him. Out!"

Phillips need not be told twice. He literally ran out of the room, fearing what the Great Harry Potter would do. If he had looked back, he would have seen the terrified look on the face of Harry Potter because he had lost his only guide to finding Voldemort.

"Shacklebolt, can you make sure to call the Order? We can no longer wait, we have to act as soon as possible. I'm afraid Voldemort has been back for a while now and now he has a stronger army." He looked back at the body of Alex, wondering if there were more like him, or if he was just one of the few.

He turned back to speak to Shaklebolt.

"I want everything ready by tonight."

"Don't worry Potter, I'll let everyone know. Grimmauld?"

He nodded. "I have to take care of a few things now."

Oo

"Hey."

Hermione looked up from her book. She hadn't heard him come in. "Hi."

"Reading a book?"

"Yeah, I've got some catching up to do. How did you know I was here?"

"Hermione, it's the library, where else would I find you?" He joked.

"Very funny. So what brings you here, Ron?"

"I just wanted to talk to Harry."

"Oh."

"But, that doesn't mean I only want to talk to him. I mean-er- yeah, wha's up?"

She knew Ron had a broader vocabulary than that. But she was fine with it; it was an improvement after how they had left things.

"I'm well and you?"

"Okay."

Silence. It was very awkward, this silence. She realized that it had happened before, but now it was different. She did not know what to talk about. Surely, she could muster something.

"How is your mum? Is she still mad at us?" She played with the hem of her shirt. When she looked back at that night, she was embarrassed to know how she had acted, but she wouldn't take it back. Mrs. Weasley had asked for it.

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, she told us about it. She was fuming red when she went back to the Burrow. It was hilarious."

Hermione blushed. "I didn't mean to offend her. I was just being truthful. Besides, it would have been the same if I had been married to you."

Great, she got silence back. But Hermione would not let it defeat the smartest witch in the century.

"We had to face it sooner or later."

She had almost whispered it that she was afraid she would have to say it again. But Ron had heard her.

"Yeah. I guess it was a good thing, can you imagine us married? I reasoned we would have nickered all day long. The only good thing out of it would have been the make up sex."

"Ronald!" But she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her mouth.

"It's true!" He was laughing too.

"And you are so sure of yourself."

"I like to believe I'm the best," he grinned.

She shook her head, yet, was glad that they had talked about it without any tears, or yells. This was a better relationship. They could only be friends and the silence between them had disappeared.

"Dad told me about Harry's cousin. How is he?" She could no longer see the traces of laughter that had been on his young face. He had grown up, after all.

"We are not really sure. We only know that he is being taken care of by the healers at St. Mungos. I don't think we would be able to see him, as Harry's aunt prohibited it. The dare that woman had, but I'm glad he no longer has any connections with them. But he is a good man," she continued, "he is taking care of all the expenses after all they've done to him."

"I know. Harry is one of a kind."

"Talking about me, are you?"

"Harry! We were doing no such thing," Hermione smiled and beckoned him to give her a proper greeting. He gave her a small peck on the lips, knowing fully well that his other best friend was there. "I like that red shirt on you. Mind if I take it off later?" Hermione blushed and assure Harry he would with her eyes.

"You're not that important, mate," Ron obviously had not noticed the exchange.

"Thanks about the warning from the other day," Harry sat beside Hermione.

"No problem."

"Ron came to talk to you," Hermione said, still a bit flush from their early exchange. Harry had surely aroused something in her.

"What about?" He turned to look at Ron. "Did something bad happen?"

"It's Bill. He came to the Burrow last night with Fleur. They were being chased by dark wizards, we're not sure if they were Death Eaters."

"What did they want?"

"Snape's Potion book."

Harry had given Snape's book to Bill after the war. He thought it would help him create better locking methods for Gringotts as he had seen some that were useful. He had put someone in danger, again.

"Did they get it from him?"

"No. He had left it at Gringotts."

"We're having an Order meeting tonight. There have been some recent attacks... and we now know that Voldemort is back."

Ron had turned paled very quickly. Hermione, however, just looked at Harry for some response. She was trying to read him, to see what was behind his eyes, but he avoided all eye contacted with her. He still remembered what Alex had said to him. They probably everything and anything about Hermione.

"Harry," Hermione began, but Harry quickly interrupted her.

"We'll talk about this later. Are you going to stay here for a while, Ron?"

"Might as well," he shrugged.

"I'll go make lunch," Harry suggested.

"Do you need help?" Hermione had already stood up.

"No. I think I can manage."

Harry walked out the library. He left his two best friends to ponder about the recent events. They knew another war was about to begin.

Oo

"Where's Ron?" Harry didn't even have to turn around to know that Hermione had walked inside the kitchen.

"He had to use the loo. And you still own me a proper kiss." Hermione pushed Harry towards the counter and furiously kissed him hard. He didn't complain, the interrogation had scared him and this was the only way to know she was still with him, that nothing had happened to her. If it wasn't the same as flying, it was defiantly better than it.

In a matter of seconds, the grinding and kissing had him hard. "Hermione…Ron."

It had worked pretty fast. A good alarm. She blushed remembering they had a guest, whom was also her ex-fiancé. Hermione looked down apologetically, knowing that it would be hard-literally and in every sense of the word- for him to cover his erection. "Sorry."

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll just think of something other than you."

"Snape on a bathing suit?" She suggested.

"Now, that's a way to destroy a bloke's mood."

"Oy, are you done with that lunch, Harry?" Ron came into the room. "I'm hungry." His stomach grumbled to second the notion.

---

That's all folks. I know it's short /hides from rocks/ but if I had continued, it would have been a cliffhanger. I think that's enough. Next time I will have the Order, hardcore!

Now, "Ich sehe das Licht am Ende. Wir überleben, ungleich sie. Ich werde vergeben werden. Ich werde gesegnet werden. Es gibt keine andere Kraft als mein Meister" means "I see the light at the end. We survive, unlike them. I will be forgiven. I will be blessed. There is no other power as my Master"; roughly.

Review? Please? I'll send you a link to a sexy pick of Daniel if you want… lol. Leave me some love.

/noise and kisses/


End file.
